It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: So basically this is just a collection of Tibette. Scenes, story requests, fantasies... Mostly SMUT. I hope you enjoy! I've noticed that not a lot of Tibette stories are still being written so why not keep up the act? They are too good a couple to deny!


I slowly pulled off my shirt as I walked into my bedroom, facing the mirror. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tina sitting on the small couch we had picked out together, staring at me through confused, unimaginably sad eyes. I jerked my head up and looked at her through the reflection of the mirror. Fear swarmed through me like a hive of bees. She didn't know. She couldn't know. How could she know? She was just bluffing. She didn't know that I had had sex with somebody else. She-she- I slowly turned and made my way towards her. I stopped just feet away and looked down at my hand.

Tina seemed to be frozen in place for a second, before standing up and inhaling a sharp breath. She let out a little whimper. "I know." She whispered before searching my face for some reassurance that she had made a mistake and was utterly wrong. I swallowed hard and stared death in the face. My heart was put through a shredder as Tina's face formed into a mixture of pain and betrayal.

"Tina, I am so sorry." I whispered. I reached for her and embraced her into a huge embrace. She quickly threw me away from her. I stumbled backwards as she came at me again.

"FUCK YOU!" Tina cried, tears streaming down her face. "FUCK YOU!" She repeated, giving me another firm shove. I cowered as she came at me with flying fists, hitting my hands as I dodged her punches. I backed up into the bed and quickly grabbed her wrists, turning her around so that she was now closer to the bed than I was, her back pressing into my front. I pushed her Into the bed, tears flying.

"I am so so so sorry." I moaned into her neck as she screamed, trying to break free of my binds. Her short bangs were now plastered to her forehead as tears ran down her face more freely. I moved both her wrists to one of my hands as I used the other to rip her robe like shirt from the back. As soon as I ripped it about halfway off I started to kiss her shoulder blades. "I love you." I whimpered into her skin as I kissed her repeatedly.

"Fuck you." Tina cried into the sheets of the bed. Suddenly she jerked upward and managed to turn and face me, still pinned underneath my legs. She let out screams of hurt as I quickly caught her wrists once again and yelled into her face to stop. "Go to hell." She sobbed as I frantically tried to kiss her lips. She made no attempt to return the kiss. She refused to even look at me. I slowly moved my hand down her body in search of her sex.

Tina let out another scream as she made another attempt to get out from her trapped state and succeeded, swiftly pinning ME beneath her and grabbing MY wrists. I wriggled beneath her, sobbing. "FUCK YOU BETTE!" She screamed, pressing my back farther and farther into the mattress as she pushed my body into it. She bared her teeth at me before bending down and biting my cheek. I let out a scream of pain as I felt her teeth penetrate my flesh, all the hurt and the betrayal seeping into me. She then moved down to my neck and sharply nipped my collarbone with such force than I let out another shill scream, only to be cut off from my sobs.

Tina's lips were suddenly on mine and I moaned out the pain she had just put me through. She fiercely planted quick kisses on my face as she grabbed my hand and moved up her robe. I wriggled my hand free of hers and found her sex on my own. I jammed two of my fingers knuckle deep into her tight folds. We both sobbed for a second before Tina let out a strangled moan and arched her back to push my fingers farther into her. I leaned forward and wrapped my free arm around her body so that she wouldn't fall off the bed.

Tina continued to let out strangled moans as she jerked her sex in my hand. I added my thumb into the equation and brought it down hard onto her pulsating clit. It was my turn to let out a strangled moan as Tina struggled to drop over the edge. "I love you." I whispered, half to myself. Tina wrapped one arm around my body, dropping her hand onto my lower back, scraping her nails acrossed it as I jerked my fingers farther up into her slick folds. She grabbed the arm of mine with my fingers inside her and jerked it up, hard, letting out one last moan before finally wrapping me into a full on embrace and collapsing. I sighed as I leaned back down onto the bed, her hard nipples pressing into my neck. We both broke down into sobs as we held each other.


End file.
